Again one of those night
by Styko
Summary: Duke's got some bad depressions and thinks about his past, present and future...


Titel: Again one of those nights  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Drama  
Warning: very depressive  
  
Note: So, one of my Mighty Ducks Fics. But I think it isn't really good, 'cause my english isn't such good. So: please apologize for the faults^^' If you can German, I'd suggest you read the German version, it's the better one, I think.   
To the story: It's a little bit older - anyway the German version. Yesterday I was boring and so I decided to translate it. You will see the result. It's not very long, but perhaps you like it.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters of "Mighty Ducks" are mine and I don't make any money with this story... (unfortunatley...). Everything belongs to Disney.  
  
Feedback to: Simbakatha@aol.com or here in the reviews  
  
  
Again one of those nights  
  
  
Again one of those nights. Lonely, I'm going through the streets of this city, which is strange to me, but also so familiar. I've been here now for almost one year, but still I'm not feeling home. I don't know why. Perhaps it is, because there are only 5 other ducks expect me. But what do I mean to these ducks? Nothing? I don't know. I'm just not sure.   
Anyway I think, I don't mean anything to them. I'm just standing in their way, because they don't trust me. But who can resent?! Who does trust a former thief?! Nobody! Why should they?! Sure, I wish they would do, but I know it will never be. They will never trust me. Such as everybody of my old friends on Puckworld. I betrayed them too often, I disappointed them too often. Although now, where I'm fighting for the good ones. It doesn't revoke anything of my former deeds. Nothing can revoke them, I have to live with it. To live with the awareness, that nobody will ever trust me again.  
  
I look round. How long did I walk? I don't know it. The moon stands high in the sky, but it had already been dark as I started walking.  
Mostly, it's dark when I'm going out. I don't know why, but I like night more than day. Perhaps it's just an old habit from old days. From old days of stealing.   
When you are a thief, you learn that the night protects you. It's easier to hide and the darkness blurs your traces. It isn't such dangerous. But it can get dangerous, just when the darkness reaches your soul.   
You don't notice it, first when it's too late. Slowly, the feeling creeps in your soul. Slowly, but constantly.   
It's a feeling of anxiety. With cold fingers, it tries to get your heart and your soul. It eats all the happy thoughts, all the hope. It destroys everything in what you're believing and it boosts the doubts. The self-doubt and the doubt in your friends.   
Again, I'm at this topic: Friends. Did I anytime have real friends? Yes… in the past. In the early past, at school. There I'd also been happy. I've had a family, a girlfriend and friends. But then I became criminal, the most notorious thief of Puckworld. And this was finally discovered.   
At that time I was arrested. Then, in prison, they came. My parents, my affianced, my friends. At this moment, my biggest wish was to die. My heart even felt as if it would break. They said, they were disappointed of me, that I had betrayed them and that they could never trust me again. They wanted to see me never again, that I would stay in prison for the rest of my life.   
These words hurt more than every other pain I've felt in my life before. And the worst thing was: I could understand them. I knew it had been my fault.   
I don't know, how I got out of prison. The Brotherhood liberated me. But I had changed. I was depressive, aggressive and didn't show consideration for anybody else.   
After some time I accepted my destiny and returned to my normal behaviour. But the depressions stayed and they always return. Every night. Just as today.  
  
Then, one day, Draganus came and with him Canard and the other Ducks. For a long time I'd been in company with other ones again. But I didn't really know how to behave. I never would have given my life for somebody else. It had been incomprehensible to me, how Canard could do that. But perhaps you only can understand that, when you've got friends. Friends like Wildwing.  
I think he smarts under Canard's disappearance, but he doesn't show. He places his feelings back, when it's time for fighting for the Earth.   
I admire him for this. I never could do this. So much I wish to ignore my feelings, it isn't possible.   
  
What day is today? How long haven't I seen my family? Do I still have a family? I don't think so. They had banished me. I still understand them. And I still feel this coldness in me.  
Coldness.  
Probably she stays forever. I can't change this. She's a part of my life. Of my destiny.   
Foreordained and inevitable.  
Perhaps… perhaps, one day, she will disappear. Then, when I find the true fortune. But where in the world, can I find it? 


End file.
